This invention relates generally to a field of computer software systems, and more particularly, to a system and method for automating the communication of business information.
Large and globally-based organizations that require communication of consistent information in all aspects of the operation of the organization face significant challenges, especially for those organizations that are geographically dispersed and functionally heterogeneous. Such information is generally required as part of an organization""s operation, but communicating consistent information on a timely basis has typically been an area where much human interaction is required.
In most organizations such information is captured from a variety of sources by using inter-office mail, e-mail, postal services, telephones, fax machines, computer applications, and individual databases. Although these known methods provide substantial value generally, communication on such a global scale compounds potential problems with automating and ensuring consistency of these communications. For example, points of communication within the organization must be able to send and to receive using the same technical capabilities. Often, the same piece of information must be transmitted using multiple communication vehicles for all recipients in that organization to access the information.
Posting to a server such as a FTP (file transfer protocol) server located on the Internet may provide a partial solution to automating and ensuring consistency of some communications. But such a solution ensures only temporary consistency, and suffers from the disadvantages that FTP server may only display such information as the file name and attributes of these communications, rather than the file contents. Further, information would still need to be managed from multiple locations, such as multiple FTP servers. In addition, such disparate means for communications provides no standardization of information regarding, for example, people and projects within the organizations.
Each of these known methods may also suffer from additional disadvantages when used together. For example, most such information sources use non-standard formats that require time to transfer, convert, and manipulate crucial data. Telephones and hard copy distribution often experience delivery delays, pose a security risk if not delivered properly, and are not easily revised. Electronic mail is plagued by frequent delivery delays (especially when sending mail out of the country) and file compatibility problems. Additionally, mail servers may limit attachment file sizes to avoid overburdening the server. Individual databases suffer from potential problems of redundant and stale information that may be generally resolved by using a common receptacle for shared data.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method for automating the communication of business information across an entire organization that streamlines the communication of the information from a variety of sources to their respective recipients.
One aspect of the invention is a method for automating the organization of business information that first captures business information from a plurality of sources. Distribution information associated with the business information is also captured. Next, the captured business and distribution information is integrated into a standardized format. Last, the captured information is stored in a database.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed for automating the use of business information comprising of two steps. In the first step, at least a portion of captured information is requested. The captured information is received from a plurality of sources and stored in the database. The captured information is further integrated into a standardized format for access and use by the server and comprises business information and distribution information associated with the business information. In the second step, the portion of captured information is received at a server.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed for automating the use of business information comprising two steps. In the first step, at least a portion of captured information is requested. In the second step, the portion of captured information is accessed from a database residing on a server. The captured information is received from a plurality of sources and stored in the database. The captured information is further integrated into a standardized format for access and use by the server and comprises business information and distribution information associated with the business information.
In a further embodiment of the present invention, a system for automating the communication of business information is disclosed. The system comprises a server operable to capture business information from a plurality of sources, capture distribution information associated with the business information, categorize the captured information in a standardized format, and display the captured information. The system also comprises a database operable to communicate with the server. The database is operable to store the captured information and communicate the captured information to the server.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method is disclosed for automating the communication of business information comprising two steps. The first step comprises querying a database over the internet for a hierarchically-limited portion of captured information. The captured information comprises business information categorized with distribution information in a standardized format. The second step comprises displaying the hierarchically-limited portion of the captured information in the standardized format.
Another embodiment of the present invention discloses a system for automating the communication of business information. The system comprises a database operable to communicate with the internet. The database is further operable to store business information captured from a plurality of sources and distribution information associated with the business information, and communicate the captured information to the internet. The system also comprises a server operable to communicate with the database over the internet. The server is also operable to categorize the captured information in a standardized format, query the database for a hierarchically-limited portion of the captured information, and display the hierarchically-limited portion of the captured information in the standardized format.
One technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to automate capturing and storaging business information into a standardized format. The present invention simultaneously manages the receipt and communication of business information from a variety of sources to users in an organization requiring such business information.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is that such a system and method increases the productivity of an organization. Yet another technical advantage of the present invention is that such a system and method improves the consistency and persistence of captured business information across an organization. Such a system and method can also reduce the amount of redundant and/or expired data across an organization, thereby reducing resource requirements such as storage space. Another technical advantage is that it provides an efficient and timely method and system for data mining over the internet.
Other technical advantages should be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art in view of the specification, drawings, and claims.